


Of Bacon and Beauty

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: “Did you I know I used to have rock-hard abs?”





	Of Bacon and Beauty

The sound of sizzling grease was not enough to mask the padding footsteps approaching Jefferson in the kitchen, but he did not turn towards their source, instead continuing to focus on the bacon he was cooking. With a light _whumph_ , Madison was on him, head resting against Jefferson's back, one arm wrapped around his waist as if he’d fall over if he let go.

Jefferson smiled at this enthusiastic if wordless greeting, rubbing Madison’s silk-clad arm affectionately with the hand that wasn’t handling tongs. “Good morning hon.”

“Morning,” Madison mumbled thickly.

“I'm surprised you're awake. I thought I'd have to come get you when breakfast was ready.”

Madison hummed and nuzzled Jefferson’s back. “Smelled bacon.”

Jefferson chuckled. “I'll have to remember that trick.” With the tongs he gestured towards the plate on the counter.  “You can grab what's done already if you want to get started.”

“I'll wait. Still waking up.”

Fondness spreading through him at the groggy admission, Jefferson nodded towards the coffee machine at the other end of the counter. “Don’t worry, hon, there’ll be coffee, too.”

“Thanks,” Madison said. His hand crept up under Jefferson's tank top, fingers kneading his stomach.

Jefferson shivered.

“You okay?”

“Your hand is cold.”

“Sorry.” Madison started to draw back his hand.

Jefferson put his hand over Madison’s, stopping its retreat. “It's okay.”

With permission Madison resumed his touch. 

Jefferson removed the bacon from the pan, replacing it with new strips. “Did you know I used to have rock-hard abs?”

“In high school?”

“And college. I ran track, you know. All that PT combined with my honestly miraculous metabolism balanced out the fact that I was living off of pasta and potato chips. Then I graduated and started working in politics, and running every day turned into only running when I have time, then only running when I feel like it.”

“You ran today,” Madison said. “I saw your running clothes on the floor.”

“You’re right, I did, which is why I felt like I deserved some bacon. But you, my dearest, deserve bacon no matter what.”

Madison pressed a kiss between Jefferson’s shoulder blades. “Good. I don’t know what I could have done to earn it. I've never had rock-hard abs.”

“Well, you don’t need them.”

Madison grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed. “I’ve never touched any for comparison, but you’re perfect without them, too.”

Jefferson hummed under his partner’s attention--there were times when he missed the shape he’d been in, but Madison never made him feel anything less than magnificent. He began to wonder if the other man would mind cold bacon.  


“Hey hon? Any chance you’re touching my stomach as a lead up to touching something else?”

“Just your stomach, sorry. If it feels like a tease I can stop.”

Jefferson set his hand over Madison’s, holding it in place. “Don't ever stop.”


End file.
